<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet sin by LavenderTeacups</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637926">Sweet sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTeacups/pseuds/LavenderTeacups'>LavenderTeacups</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Mild Smut, Sibling Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTeacups/pseuds/LavenderTeacups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was condemned by his carnal sin. Loving the woman of his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Raven, Raven/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sensed his presence in her vicinity before he actually approaches her, the way she always has ever since she locked her eyes on him. Raven detected a shift in the air and then he is at her back, her skin immediately feels him breathing on her long neck. Her shoulders sag in relief but she does not dare turn around, in case it will shatter everything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is something different about him. But then again, she supposed there is something different about them now as well. "Raven” her breath hitches as he pronounces her name like a prayer, quietly and her eyes fill inexplicably. There are suddenly a thousand things to tell him, as there always is when they spend time apart. And it had been an unconscionably long time for her liking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He abruptly grabbed her tiny hand to pull her closer to him and she exhaled. "Brother in law.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soft exhale through his nose indicates his arrogant smile. They stand there completely still, as if making sure the other is truly there before Jason shifts his weight from one foot to the other and bends his head to speak to directly to her small ear. “Could you get away tonight?" Jason whispered eagerly, breath hot against her throat. She so many questions but realized it is not the time, and they have to be careful, there’s no handmaidens or servants around fortunately, but one must be wary at all times, so she swallowed hard and nodded instead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is a window in the room, facing the setting sun. It bathes the room in golden light, seemingly setting her dark hair on shining like night sky. The light makes her skin look luminescent, soft and playful and perfect. And he wished they were alone, to let his hands and lips roam freely the smooth skin he has kissed innumerable times, yet he couldn’t get enough. He can’t help it as his left hand settle on her waist discreetly, pulling her closer. His thumb grazes the underside of her breast, because he is wicked and can’t think to stop himself. She silently removes his hand from the side of her breast, and his eyes spot the exquisite gold band in her ring finger, reminding him at the eyes of the world she was not his. He knitted his brows instinctively, in frustration, wild anger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wide dark blue eyes, almost violet, those enigmatic orbs he adores lock with his, and he can tell the exact moment when comprehension settles in, when she understands just how much he hates being forced to share her with his own brother. He suddenly feels he’s too greedy, burdening her with this knowledge. But he wants her like no other, and she was belonged to him in ways his brother would never have her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come to my room when your husband is asleep, little bird.” He waited for her to nod again, subtly glancing at the corners in case there’s a spy or unwanted witness and then he is gone in an instant. They couldn’t let anyone suspect. She held in the gasp that almost escapes her mouth when he is no longer pressed against her back, pushes down the urge to whirl around and run after him and profess her longing for him all those weeks he was gone. Raven Wayne stands tall, looks down the corridorfor her husband. Richard was too concentrated reading a book when he half consciously catches her eye, smiling at her immediately. Sweet and distant Richard never said a word about her close relationship with his younger brother. Jason. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason couldn’t stay anymore, having her so close in proximity, yet so very far away, left Jason filled with something like despair. Suddenly, he couldn’t bear to watch her anymore. He ached to touch her, publicly claim her as his. It had been so long, and yet the memory of her under his fingers occupied his every thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Contrary to popular belief, Jason Wayne was not accustomed to sharing the bed of beautiful women. Not the whole night at least. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Being a loyal customer to the finest brothels in Rome, he had learned that money only granted you a certain amount of time and services and cuddling your beloved of the night in the aftermath of lovemaking </span> <span class="s2">wasn't</span> <span class="s1"> one of them. Not when she was married to your older brother. There had been other women, of course, before her, the world wasn't divided between noble ladies and whores, after all. But Jason had never spent the entire night through the morning with one of his conquests. There had been kisses, primitive passion, and many goodbyes. He was a warrior of the nation. But there was no other like her. His little Raven. She was different in a very unique way. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t granted the privilege to spend lazy mornings with his secret lover, explore her body until he was terribly exhausted and make her scream his name until there was no doubt she was only his. That wasted honorable and admirable Richard’s right. It makes his skin burn with anger, blood rising to the surface. His hand itches towards his sword, closer every second, to cut anyone who was close enough neck and he decided training with Timothy outside for most of the day, would relieve some pressure, to avoid the house and the people within it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Later that night after welcoming his brother in law back. Raven slides carefully out from under the white sheets, not glancing at the husband she is leaving in his bed alone. Their bed, she reminder herself. No, she thinks sternly</span> <span class="s2">, </span> <span class="s1">its his. There is a moment when she paused, almost turns to look at Richard with guilt and regret. Sweet and kindhearted Richard, who smiled cheerfully whenever she walked into a room and kissed her tenderly as if she was made of glass. In that moment, she considers what her life has become, what she has become, and wonders what is going to come next. If only she had married Jason, but her betrothal had beendecided before he came back from France, before they had time to suggest a different suitor. Her eyes flutter closed, begging one day God forgives her for her adulterous sins. She leaves in the silence of the moonlight. In minutes, she’s at the massive wooden door of his bedroom. Their bedroom she said in her mind. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not think I was followed.” she admitted nervous even after numerous nocturnal encounters. She finds herself unease somehow, unable to determine why exactly. Her lover seemed different, more serious, as if he had matured while he was away from her. Raven remembers the young boy he was once dressed in red tackling her to the ground playfully, childhood playmates, eyes still full of hope and naivety. The promise of a future they could choose a partner, no worries or concerns for political marriages or brutal and devastating wars. She had a spouse now. His brother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is a moment of silence before he sighed “Its not the first. I trust you were careful enough, as always.” He made a gesture inviting her to sit beside him with his open arms. She obliges, her mind imagining the things they would do in that bed, noting how his gaze never leaves her, drinking her up as she is drinking him. They say nothing for minutes. Leaning in, Raven kissed his cheek affectionately and his hand tightened on her hip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She saw the shudder in his throat as he swallowed. He tilted his head down, towards hers, until their foreheads leaned together and she could feel his nose to the side of hers, his breath on her mouth. That was not new, either, but nevertheless something in her belly fluttered after weeks apart. “Did you miss me sweetheart?” He rasped, and the crack in his voice stirs her stomach and she rests her forehead against his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raven gave a solemn nod and set her hands on his broad shoulder. She dutifully closed her eyes, when he kissed her slowly but with ardor at the same time, and she kissed back giving into the pleasure of his mouth, feeling his lips give way just a little under the pressure. Excitement burned through her veins once more, to be in her beloved’s arms once again. She tried to mimic the slow press of his lips, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Her heart was pounding. Then his thumb ran down her throat, almost to her collarbone, and Raven gasped against his mouth. “As always, my love.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re playing with Fire, sister in law.” He muttered smirking at her mischievously. He felt fever mad with endless want for her. His skin must be as warm as hers, Raven burning him up, both of them burning each other up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then burn me with your touch, Jason.” She whispered with heat and desire, pressing a hand to his solid chest. “I never wanted his heart, I wanted yours.” Forgive me Richard for I am falling into sin again with your brother. But I cannot say wholeheartedly I regret it, nonetheless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she could even react, she was tipping backwards onto the bed, Jason like a predator sprawling over her, pressing quick, open-mouthed kisses into her parted mouth. One moment she felt the glide of his tongue over her lip, the next his teeth biting down and devouring and she could only kiss him back, his hair caught in her right hand. Those dark curls, his eyes resembling aquamarines, reminding her of the depth of the tempestuous ocean.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot stop thinking about you leaving, going unnecessarily to battle under your father’s order or because of your ambition.” Raven’s hand begins travelling down his chest. She touched him with the tips of her fingers, creating a trail of flame culminating in his groin. But he recognized the sadness in her voice, she had suffered in his absence as much as he had been in agony, starved and deprived from her beauty and love. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the love of my life.” Jason confessed raggedly. “There is no reason for anything I do, but for you.” His voice is an agony of desire now. He wondered if she can hear it. Men have fallen at her feet since she was sixteen years old. If only his father had chosen him instead of his older brother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He tweaked her pink nipples, feeling them harden between his fingers. She arched into his intimate and hot touch, begging him to take one in his voracious mouth. Never one to deny her, he flicks his tongue over a nub and gently bites, feeling rather than hearing the moan from deep within her chest</span> <span class="s2">. </span> <span class="s1">“Jason...” oh how she has whimpered that name in this very bed.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grasps the hem of her gown, dragging it over her hips and the rest of her body, throwing it somewhere, not caring to look where it lands. The skin of her inner thighs is soft as the mink throw at the edge of the bed. She trembled when he reaches his destination.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You are so wet for me, my love," Jason breathed against her neck, stroking the most sensible part between her thighs. Pressing a single finger into her, he heard her cry out, her inner walls clamping down on him. "You are perfect. Divine."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced up at her as he finally touched her the way she wanted him to, and was able to catch the moment that she sucked in a sharp breath and bit her lip. Her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers slipped deliciously deeper into her, running through her folds, up to the sensitive nub, which he avoided in favour of instead moving back to her centre. He took pride in the way he was the only one to take her over the edges of insanity, drowning in pleasure. She was wet, gloriously so. Just for him, a voice in his head chanted, while he marveled at his coated fingers with her juices, not hesitating he brought the to his mouth, that glorious taste, peaches it’s the only thing that his mind came up with. Fresh and sweet peaches.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jason instantly claimed her plump mouth in a searing kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Long moments later, they break apart, breathless and dizzy, a strand of salvia between them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a dangerous grin, her vigorous and talented lover grinds their hips together, creating friction that has them gasping. "I should punish you, my little bird." He bit her earlobe, tugging it into his lips. His breath caught at the sight before his turquoise eyes. He’d never wanted her so much. He’d never wanted anyone so much. She was flushed and impossibly beautiful and her hair sprawled all over their bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Watching her like this makes him throb like nothing else, yearn to seat himself inside her immediately. He’s so swollen that it almost hurts, and he’s glad that his pants are no longer fastened. Lacing their fingers, Jason inches forward, his muscles straining against the need to take her hard, to bury himself as deeply as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because God knows, he wants with every inch of his being. His cock does not wish to be denied, though Jason knows well there is no future in this damned emotional place. He's ensnared here, by her, by loving her secretly in the shadows, by wanting her, she is his and he is hers forever, there’s no doubt in his heart. He is trapped by all eternity. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One shot kinda Romeo and Juliet kinda universe but is this love triangle, love affairs and jayrae 🙈🙈🙈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>